


Oops

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, set sometime post 16x18 before 16x21, talk of 16x10 and 16x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Kasie just wants her best friend to be happy, so of course she ships them.A Nick and Kasie friendship fic.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while because I love the idea of Nick/Kasie being good friends (really I love Nick being good friends with all of them) so I thought I'd give it a shot.

_**October 2018**_  
  
 _Kasie peeked around the corner to the break room, biting her lip as she studied the agent sitting at one of the tables scrolling through his phone. He had a protein shake in front of him, and what looked like evidence of a mostly eaten wrap._  
  
 _Hiding back behind the wall she took a breath._  
  
 _“You can do this Kasie.” She mumbled to herself. “It's not like you don't know him, you know he's a nice guy..even if he looks like he could snap me in two..”_  
  
 _Closing her eyes and counting down from five, she stepped out from behind the wall and into plain view. “Hey Nick!”_  
  
 _He gave her a smile as he looked up from his phone. “Sup Kasie?”_  
  
 _She dropped into the chair across from him, folding her hands in front of her and sitting up straight as if in a business meeting. Nick raised an eyebrow._  
  
 _“So...I was thinking since we're the newest members here-”_  
  
 _“Uh Jack came after me-”_  
  
 _“But she's older!” Kasie's eyes widened when her words hit her. “-Not like older as in ‘old’ just older as in uh-”_  
  
 _Nick snorted in amusement. “Relax Kasie, I got it. Older as in her age difference is more than between us. I'm not about to run and tell Jack.”_  
  
 _Kasie sighed in relief. “Yes, that! As I was saying- Since you and I are the newest..younger..members of ‘Team Gibbs’, I was thinking we could I don't know..be friends?”_  
  
 _He gasped dramatically, hand over his chest. “I thought we were friends!”_  
  
 _“We are we are!” She quickly said, but then huffed and gave him a look when she realized he was joking. She usually was good at this..stupid new girl nerves.. “I mean, maybe we could hang out sometimes? Everyone is friendly but Jimmy, Ellie..they've been here for a bit-”_  
  
 _“And they kind of forgotten what it's like to be suddenly thrust into this?” Nick asked with a slight laugh. “Hell, I'm still trying to find and make my way and I've been on the team for two years.”_  
  
 _“Yeah but at least you have experience with all this stuff..like..seeing the things we see in this job.”_  
  
 _Nick frowned, a slightly worried look on his face. He reached across and laid his hand on her's. “If it ever gets to you, becomes too much, take a minute to yourself Kasie. You're not good to anyone and you'll only hurt yourself in the long run if you don't take a breather from the things we see. It may seem like we're immune to this shit, but we struggle too.”_  
  
 _“Even you?” Kasie said in a small voice. “You've must have seen...terrible things when you were undercover, and you couldn't let it show at all-”_  
  
 _“Even me.” Nick said softly. “This isn't something you just grow use to, sure it becomes easier to deal with but it still takes its toll.”_  
  
 _She tried to smile reassuringly. “Thanks Nick.”_  
  
 _He nodded, leaning back into his seat. “Right so, how about we go grab a drink after work?”_  
  
 _Kasie perked up, eyes wide. “Wait r-really?!”_  
  
 _Nick laughed. “Really.”_  
  
 _Grinning, she had a good feeling about this..maybe she_ could _do this job._

* * *

  
  
**April 2019**  
  
“Kasie what in the hell!”  
  
Kasie squeaked, quickly pressing the button on her keyboard to hide what was on her screen. She spun around to see Nick.  
  
“Heeeeeey Nick! What brings you into my lab?”  
  
His eyes narrowed. “Dude, don't act like I didn't see that whatever it was with mine and Bishop's picture on it.”   
  
She slouched, giving a sigh as she pressed the button, Nick coming closer to see.   
  
“Again..what in the hell!”  
  
Kasie shifted on her feet. She was proud of her chart okay?! _Proud_.   
  
...Though maybe she shouldn't be making a relationship chart for her co-workers..  
  
Nick's eyebrows went up, giving her his ‘What?!’ look.   
  
“I couldn't help it!” She blurted out. “You two just have so much chemistry and you're cute together and flirty and don't realize if one of you just confessed already-”  
  
“Kasie!” Nick shouted with a groan. “There won't be a-” Nick squinted at the name printed at the top of the screen. “Ellick..ellick? That sounds kind of weird..”   
  
“You say that now!” Kasie points to the screen. “But look at all of this!”   
  
“Yeah..right..” Nick eyed the chart, looking a little weirded out. Okay so maybe it was weird to make a chart about the progress and things that happened in their relationship..or non-relationship. “If I didn't know you Kasie..I'd be a little worried about your mental state.”   
  
Kasie huffed. “Well that's rude. Some best friend!”  
  
Nick gave her an amused look. “Really? This coming from the girl who spent her time listing interactions between Bishop and I?”  
  
“Oh shut up, it's not my fault you two are too stubborn to see how great you'd be together!”   
  
“Look Kasie-” Nick sighed. “You already know my feelings when it comes to Ellie, but things have changed..have for a while now-” Kasie tried not to cringe thinking about the whole Boyd thing that started it all. “-and things can't just pick up where they left off at Christmas.”   
  
She felt a sadness in her heart at his words, it was the only time she wanted to give Ellie, sweet sweet loving Ellie, a smack to the face..just to knock some sense into her, to make her see. In their months of friendship, she had seen Nick down before but nothing like after that baby case. After _that_ guy had appeared in the picture.   
  
“But if you told her how you felt-”  
  
Nick shook his head. “Even if Boyd and..recent events..didn't happen, things are still different. Ellie has become a little closed off, most likely hiding something, and I doubt me telling her my feelings will change that. You're just gonna have to let it go Kasie.”   
  
“But Nick-”  
  
He cut her off with a hug. “Thanks for being a nerdy weirdo though.”   
  
She huffed but couldn't help smiling. “Anytime.”

* * *

  
  
_**January 2019** _   
  
_Kasie nervously shifted in her booth seat in the back corner of the bar, eyes trained on the guy across from her. Nick was slouched forward, chugging down beer after beer, thankfully not touching the harder stuff because lord knows she wouldn't be able to drag him home herself._   
  
_She at first thought he wanted to celebrate not getting arrested or drink to forget the fact he and McGee almost got arrested, but instead she had a sad practically heartbroken Nick across from her._   
  
_From what she had learned from Nick (and heard from McGee) was Ellie was still going on dates with this guy Boyd, he kept texting her during the case, Nick purposely cancelled their date without telling Ellie, lied about why, and then apologized when Ellie confronted him but blew his chance of actually telling her why he really did it._   
  
_Ellie had left, and Nick had called her so he had company as he drowned his sorrows._   
  
_“I'm such an idiot.” He mumbled half into his beer bottle. “I was so close Kasie..so very close, to just..telling her that I was jealous.” She said nothing, knowing he just needed to let it out. “After taking care of that baby..it felt like things were finally going in that direction, I felt confident in telling her that I liked her..but then we come back from Christmas and she's with Boyd..”_   
  
_“Nick..”_   
  
_“Why?” He said sadly. “Why him? Am I not good enough? Is that it?” He scoffed. “Of course I'm not, she's Ellie freakin’ Bishop and I'm...me.”_   
  
_He said the ‘me’ with such disgust that Kasie flinched, she had never heard him speak so down and negative about himself. He was always so confident with his big ego that a small bit of panic formed in her chest._   
  
_“I really don't think you're the problem here.” Kasie quickly said. “I honestly think maybe she got scared, freaked out that things were moving in that direction, and so she went the opposite.”_   
  
_“That makes me feel a whole lot better.” Nick said sarcastically._   
  
_Kasie cringed at her word choice. “I just mean..I heard about her ex husband and about Qasim, Ellie's been hurt a lot and maybe she's just not ready for another serious commitment yet-”_   
  
_“Who said anything about serious commitment!” He slammed his beer bottle a little too hard on the table._   
  
_Kasie sighed. “Man, we both know things between you two would be serious. You like Ellie too much for it not to be, it'd have to be if you two break Gibbs’ rule, and Ellie wouldn't start anything with someone she worked with unless it was serious.”_   
  
_He slouched more, chugging down the last of the beer in his bottle. “Fuck.”_   
  
_“I wouldn't be so tough on myself about it if I were you, this Boyd guy isn't gonna last.”_   
  
_Nick blinked at her. “How do you know that? Maybe Boyd is her damn soulmate!” Kasie let out a ‘Ha!’ making his eyes narrow. “What do you know?”_   
  
_She grinned and leaned forward. “I did some research on Mr. Boyd Andler.”_   
  
_Nick's eyes widened. “Do tell.”_   
  
_“Well he's originally from Massachusetts, has no siblings, parents still live back home, never went to college, works at a auto shop, had one serious girlfriend who after they broke up suddenly upped and moved back to her hometown in Minnesota, and was arrested once for grand larceny but ended up making bail.”_   
  
_“Wow.” Nick mumbled. “Ya think Bishop knows about it?”_   
  
_She shrugged. “No idea but we certainly won't tell her, that'll only make it worse. She can take care of herself anyway.”_   
  
_He grumbled an ‘I know’ before sighing._   
  
_They stayed silent sipping their drinks until Nick finished the last beer bottle at the table._   
  
_“Hey Kasie-”_   
  
_“You wanna go stuff our faces with chocolate pudding until we feel like we're gonna puke?”_   
  
_Nick nodded, his eyes still sad and a little watery._   
  
_“Fine, but when you drag me to the gym tomorrow I'm only going on the treadmill and that's it.”_   
  
_“Deal.”_   
  
_Kasie draped Nick's arm over her shoulders, thankfully his tolerance was high enough that he didn't need to put too much weight on her to walk. While she understood where Ellie was coming from, she was tempted to storm over to her apartment and smack the other woman for not seeing what was in front of her (mostly because she didn't like seeing Nick so down)._

* * *

  
  
**April 2019**  
  
She didn't mean to, really she didn't.   
  
But when she spotted Ellie leaving the movies laughing at something the guy next to her was saying, she felt a fire in the pit of her stomach and stormed up, ranting before she could stop herself (later she'd blame it on all the sugar she consumed moments before).  
  
“Ellie! How could you go on a date with another guy, you need to open your eyes and see what's right in front of you! I love you and want you to he happy but you know who you'd be really happy with?! Nick! The guy has had feelings for you for a while and I was sure you did too but you go on dates with other guys instead of giving Nick the chance he deserves! And if this is worrying about rule 12, _screw_ rule 12! I'll fight Gibbs myself if I have to! I know things have been rough with you two lately but you guys can work it out, you're just so meant to be together-”  
  
It took Ellie grabbing her shoulders and giving her a little shake to make her stop. Apparently Ellie had been shouting her name..oops? Ellie's face was red, and the guy next to her was bent over laughing loudly.   
  
“Kasie..this is my brother John..John um this is my co-worker Kasie..”   
  
“Oh..” Kasie cringed hard, wanting the earth to swallow her whole. _Well crap.._  
  
“He's visiting for the week..” Ellie cleared her throat.   
  
“Oh man!” John wheezed out. “Wait till I tell George and Robbie!”  
  
Ellie's eyes widened, she spun towards him giving his arm a punch that had him flinching in pain. “Don't you dare!”  
  
“C'mon Ell! This is gold!”  
  
Kasie took her chance to run as Ellie started yelling at him.  
  
Nick was going to kill her.  
  
...when she went to bed that night her ears were still ringing from Nick's loud shout of ‘what!’ that bordered on a shriek and was _very_ high pitched. He then proceeded to literally bury himself under the blankets on his bed mumbling about hiding forever. Who knew Nick Torres could not only be so dramatic but acted like a teenage girl when his big boarding on love crush was revealed to said person.   
  
Oops.  
  


* * *

  
  
But things took a turn when she got to work that Monday morning. She expected Nick to hide out in her office as much as he could, him glowering at her planning revenge. Or Ellie to keep coming down looking for him or avoiding him completely.   
  
None of those happened.   
  
Instead as she took the shortcut to her lab that was rarely used, one she only took when she was running late, she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Was she still sleeping? Was she dreaming? Wait..this would be a weird dream to have right..and highly inappropriate since it was two of her friends and co-workers..  
  
Nick and Ellie were making out. At work in a deserted hall. Against a wall. And.. _oh my god._  
  
Kasie squealed. Loudly.   
  
They ripped apart from each other, Nick immediately backing up from where he had Ellie backed against the wall. Ellie fixed her hair, face flushed.   
  
“Kasie!” They both shouted, sounding a little relieved that it was only her.  
  
Kasie grinned, probably a little creepily. “This..is the _best morning ever_!”  
  
Ellie cleared her throat. “Well uh, morning Kasie but we should um- go now.”  
  
Grabbing Nick's hand, an action that made Kasie almost squeal again, she pulled him away towards the elevator. Nick looked back at Kasie, shooting her a goofy grin. Kasie grinned back giving him a two thumbs up.   
  
Hours later Nick came to her office, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a thank you for her outburst, even though he now had Ellie's brothers teasing him on facebook.   
  
Apparently after her outburst, Ellie brought John to her apartment before heading to Nick's where she picked the lock when he didn't answer, finding him hiding under the blankets where Kasie last left him. Ellie had crawled under when he refused to come out and held on tightly to the blankets when she tried yanking them off, and they laid their feelings out.   
  
Kasie smiled widely as she went on her Ellick chart, finishing it off before saving it. Maybe she'd put it all in a book for them for their wedding but for now it was complete.   
  


* * *

  
  
When they got engaged, Kasie did make it into a book of their relationship and gifted it to them.   
  
It was known to their whole group that Kasie was the one who kicked their relationship into gear. Even when they made jokes about it she didn't mind. It was the perfect wedding, her OTP was getting married.  
  
Jimmy standing up to officiate, Johnny as ring bearer with Gibbs making sure he didn't lose the rings or trip, Morgan and Victoria as flower girls. And in a twist, Kasie stood with Nick as his ‘best woman’ and McGee stood with Ellie as her ‘man of honor’.   
  
When they first kissed as husband and wife, her loud squeal (and her happy tears) was covered by the sound of the loud cheering (Ellie's family) and clapping that came from the guests. 


End file.
